whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreams
If you have a dream, be sure to share it here! Dreams (I would share mine here but they'e kinda foggy so I'll wait till I have new ones and they're fresh) (note: sign your name) *'Hawks, Chocolate and Fonzie: '''In my dream, my mother, father, uncle, aunt, aunt-in-law, grandmother, grandfather and two cousins, one of which is a year older than me and one of which is a year younger. We're all in our teens, except the parents, uncle and aunts. In this dream, we were eating sandwiches, fruit and lots of chocolate, and the chocolate was very good. :). Anyway, we were in a park in the country in New Zealand (I live in N.Z.) and there was a hawk nearby, and my little cousin decided she wanted it for a pet, so she grabbed it by its leg and it tried to fly away and my mother called out "Name! Leave that bird alone!!" and then my mother and I were in the setting of the sitcom Happy Days (look it up) and she was frantically looking for Fonzie in the council building, and I didn't think he'd be there and she shouted, "Arthur Fonzarelli, show yourself THIS INSTANT!".----Discofurby. *'More Fonzie and me proving I'm OK 'In this dream, I asked my cousin (the one who grabbed a hawk in my other dream) why Fonzie said "eyyyyyyy!" and she said that she thought his parents taught him. Then I was in my living room but on a hospital bed and doctors and nurses were saying that I'd survived an accident and was not O.K, so to prove I was O.K. I stamped my foot to make an ice pop that was stuck to the ceiling fall into my hands before eating it, then I boasted "Most O.K. people couldn't do that, let alone a not-O.K. person." then wondered why an ice pop was on the ceiling--Discofurby. *'Pregnancy and Talking Animals-'In this dream, the animals from the zoo where in our garden and could talk, and the predator and prey animals were arguing. (XD). And they spoke of a mysterious being called the Fixer or the Healer. And I was pregnant, but I hadn't done the nasty to anyone so we were wondering who the father was, how it happened, where the baby would sleep, and whether I should keep it as well as regular worries like was it going to hurt, what should the baby be named, is it a boy or a girl, etc--Discofurby. *'Serious Girl and a Lot of Pets-'In my dream, we had a lot of pets (five cats, a dog, a budgie, a fish, a lot of sea monkeys, a turtle, a bunny, and a guinea pig), and were babysitting a serious girl named Talia who was about twelve and had a brunette ponytail. Talia never laughed, smiled, cried, or otherwise expressed emotion, she had a poker face, and she spent most of her time in front of a mirror, studying French grammar.--Discofurby. *'Baby Sister-'''My mother had had a baby named Elana but I never got to see her. It was all like "Don't bother Elana, she's sleeping", etc, etc.--Discofurby. Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Dreams